Gone Forever?
by LucyLicious xx
Summary: There she lay, pale and lifeless on the cold, metal folding table. Dead. But just because she's in this state doesn't mean that she's really gone forever, does it? Troypay baby! minor Ryella and Chaylor. ONESHOT ;


**A/N: New one shot! This idea just hit me and I wrote the summery and have only just got round to actually writing it. It's a pretty unique idea! Anyway I hope you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I own the idea! Just not the characters, or High School Musical, or anything else ):**

* * *

There she lay, flat, on the metal folding table. Her face was white and lifeless, one hand limply hung off the table where the paramedics had tried to save her.

_--A few hours earlier--_

_Sharpay was on her way to the park as her brother had made her go to a stupid 'gathering' with Troy Bolton, stupid Gabriella, Dumb Chad and Smart arse Taylor, but she had promised him once he tempted her with the idea of taking her shopping. It was school holidays and they had two weeks off._

_Sharpay was waiting to cross a busy road; she could see the park on the other side and could faintly make out all the others already there. Ryan saw that there were no cars and crossed the road as Sharpay stared blankly across the street to where the wildcats were. She frowned and was awoken from her day dream by Ryan shouting over to her._

"_You standing there all day or actually crossing the road?"_

_She saw everyone else come rushing to greet Ryan and rolled her eyes. "Stupid happy people," she muttered under her breath before looking both ways and starting to cross the road. _

_All of a sudden a car came rushing out of nowhere towards Sharpay, but she was completely oblivious. The car saw Sharpay and attempted to slow down, but to no avail. The car hit Sharpay square on pushing and pushing her backwards until the car came to a complete halt. Everyone saw Sharpay get run over and just stood there in shock. It was only when a little man came out of his car, rushing towards Sharpay that they began to move and realised they had to act fast._

_Everyone ran up to Sharpay, she was unconscious and blood was gushing everywhere. Troy screamed at everyone. "Phone an ambulance! Will someone phone a fucking ambulance! She's hurt and unconscious! Phone a fucking ambulance!"_

_Ryan placed a hand behind Sharpay's neck and lifted her head up slightly, seeing if she would respond. "Come on Shar, stay with us. Please stay with us. You. Need .to .wake .up!" _

_Gabriella tried to take control of the situation._

"_Aright everybody, I've had first aid training, somebody give me bandages, some cold water and some cotton wool or something to apply pressure with! Everyone who was involved, lay down with your legs in the air, this will treat you for shock!" She ordered."Did you know you can die from shock?"_

"_Will you just shut the fuck up Gabriella? Like anyone had half of that stuff. This isn't TV, this is real." Chad said. "Here I have this scarf and Troy could put his jacket under her head so her head isn't lying on the ground. Other people can pitch in to help apply pressure to her wounds. Lastly, no one is going to lie down, they want to fucking help!"_

_Gabriella pouted and huffed away, muttering something about going to wait for the ambulance and there was no need for him to have been rude._

_There was a lot of blood all over the road, and Sharpay's face had slightly paled. Troy had checked her pulse and had felt something faint, but it was still a pulse._

_The man was hovering over them muttering 'sorry' repeatedly, whilst trying to explain himself and his actions to them and said he'd be here if they needed any help._

_The ambulance arrived later and immediately strapped Sharpay onto a board which was then lifted onto a stretcher, attached an oxygen mask on her face before being carrying her away onto an ambulance where paramedics where trying to treat each injury._

_Ryan hopped on and the others said he would meet them there. _

_Sirens were screeching and flashing as the ambulance raced to get their patient back to the hospital in time._

_After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the hospital. Sharpay's parents had been informed of what had happened and were on their way there. Sharpay was wheeled away from Ryan and had been taken into the theatre where they would try to resuscitate her before checking the damage of any other injuries and operating if needed._

_All everyone could do was wait. This was the first time in most of their lives that everyone gathered there had felt truly, completely and utterly, useless._

_--End of Flashback--_

Troy, Gabriella, and Ryan, Vance and Madeleine Evans, even Chad and Taylor were still waiting anxiously outside the hospital room for any news after sitting there for an hour. A nurse came out and just shook her head. "I'm so sorry, there wasn't anything we could do, and she was loosing too much blood. We tried our best, we're very sorry for your loss. You can see her if you want," She softly said, watching everyone's reaction.

Vance and Madeleine Evans immediately burst into tears, Taylor and Gabriella started crying, Troy and Chad just sat there still trying to come around to the fact that East High's Sharpay Evans would be there no more, and Ryan, well Ryan just sat there numb, disbelieving. He got up and motioned to go and see Sharpay and the nurse immediately put a comforting arm around his shoulder and started to lead him towards where Sharpay's body was. His parents weakly followed.

They arrived in the room and Ryan was the first one to step forward and instantly grabbed her hand and stroked her cheek, the reality of the situation setting in. His strong, powerful, confident sister was gone. Here in front of him was a weak, pale, lifeless body which was covered in bruises and deep cuts. She still looked peaceful though.

"I... I ...I just wanted to say how much I love you and how I'll miss you..." Ryan trailed off, unable to control his emotions as he began to sob uncontrollably.

A few minutes after Ryan and his mum and dad had gone to see Sharpay the gang had gone home.

His mum and dad went to Sharpay's other side and stroked her hair, silently wondering why their precious baby girl had been taken away so early in life.

Her hand slightly twitched. They wouldn't have noticed unless they were holding her hand and Ryan gasped. He ran for a doctor and told them what had happened. A doctor returned to the room and began to monitor Sharpay. She was suddenly hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor was switched on. Everyone was ordered to step back and he ordered a team of nurses in.

The Evans' could hear the very faint beep of the heart monitor Sharpay was attached to. They looked at each other confused for a moment before turning their attention back to the group of staff huddled around their daughter/ sister.

Around ten minutes later a steady and rhythmic heartbeat could be heard on the monitor. The doctor explained that what had happened to Sharpay happened to one in many, many, many cases. Her heart had stopped beating for about five minutes and because of the system shut off to recover it was very hard to start itself back up again and if Ryan hadn't have felt the twitch when he did there would have been a very unlikely chance she would have been able to have been brought back from the dead which is what had just happened now. Sharpay's heart had now recovered and was back to normal, but there was a chance she might have brain damage or side effects from her case, but she would recover, it would just be a waiting game as to when she would wake up.

Everyone started crying again, so pleased that Sharpay wasn't dead. They helped the nurses move Sharpay from this cold table to a warm hospital bed, still attached to a load of machines.

Two weeks past after the accident was declared on the news, and the man was due to go to court for what he had done. Nobody had heard fro any of the Evans family and thought it was because they were grieving. Everyone here was feeling pretty rubbish; well ... shit, but they couldn't imagine what the Evans family were going through.

Gabriella had tried to call Ryan but it had always gone straight through to voicemail and was still pretty shaken up from what she had seen, Troy was pretty beat up because he discovered he did actually have feelings for the ice queen, but now it was too late.

Chad and Taylor just didn't know what to do with themselves, and like everyone else was shaken up and extremely upset.

School started the next day and no one was looking forward to going back, even more so because their mountain lion wouldn't be there, she had been a huge part of the school and their lives and just because everyone didn't always get on with her, didn't mean that she wouldn't be missed.

Everyone was just talking in hallways and Ryan came to school, everyone didn't really bring up the subject of Sharpay because they figured he was still hurting.

The day passed by pretty slowly, everyone noticed Sharpay's missing presence. Some people noticed Ryan had been smiling most of the day and when he tried to bring up Sharpay he was just met with the reply of 'Sshh, its ok, you don't have to talk about it. End of,'

_(Later that day)_

Everyone walked out the doors together and saw a blonde girl standing by herself by a tree at the front of the school, she leaned against it and looked around.

"Oh my God, that looks like Sharpay. Can you guys see her is it my mind playing a trick on me?" Troy spoke up. Sharpay was in a hot pink summer dress with her hair down in loose waves and black gladiator sandals on her petite feet, white Dior sunglasses were in her right hand. "But, she's dead..."

The girl turned and saw them. "Ryan!" She shouted, a smile forming on her beautiful face, she walked towards them and flung her arms around him for a hug. "Hi guys!" She said innocently.

"Sharpay? But you can't be here! You're dead! What?" Gabriella stuttered looking between the twins.

"Correction, I was dead. You see I was alive and all that until we got to the hospital and then, like I died because my heart stopped beating. But I'm alive now. My heart only stopped beating for five minutes before my hand twitched and it tried to start itself back up again. The doctor had to assist me because my heart had to try and start EVERYTHING in my body back up, but it worked! I'm not dead! I woke up, like four days later and only got released from hospital yesterday because I could have brain damage and I probably wouldn't function like normal until then when they were sure, so just to be safe I've been confined to rest which means no school for the next three weeks silly!" Sharpay explained, all giddy and excited.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you guys all day!" Ryan said.

Everyone took a while to process everything. A couple of minutes later everyone threw their arms around her (minus Ryan) and squeezed her in a crushing hug, all glad that she was alive.

"So you're really back? You're Back from the dead? Forever?" Troy uncertainly asked, preparing himself for the worst. Everything was a miracle and boy was he glad that it had happened to Sharpay. Sharpay nodded and the girls started crying again.

Troy picked Sharpay up and kissed her, he was so happy and now he had a chance to tell her how he felt. She kissed him back. The kiss was sweet and everyone else there smiled as they watched him. They broke away and Troy hugged her against him, stroking her hair and holding her tight. Chad and Taylor had an arm around each other watching them, and Gabriella had pecked Ryan on the cheek

"I love you Sharpay Evans; I never want to let you go, like when we thought you were dead," He emotionally said.

"I love you too Troy," She whispered back lovingly and that was the only thing Troy needed to hear before cupping both of her cheeks and kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know, the end was really fluffy and the story was a little weird but it does actually happen. There have been a few people who's heart has stopped beating for a five minutes or less and lived. So they died for a tiny amount of time. Please, please, please review, it would mean the world the to me. **

**Lucylicious xx**


End file.
